The present invention relates to the field of home automation or, more generally, building automation, which is a field involving the integrating of building control and monitoring devices, such as devices for heating, cooling, lighting, security, food preparation and storage, plant watering, entertainment, pet feeding, etc. The popularity of building automation is increasing due to availability and affordability of control devices and due to standardization of connectivity to computer systems, including smartphones and tablets.
Although reference is made herein to a “home” or, more generally a “residence” controlled by a resident, it should be understood that the disclosure herein may relate still more generally to buildings of all types, including offices, schools, hospitals, stores, etc. controlled by proprietors of all types.